


A Small Price

by RavenValentino



Category: Legion - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino





	

I was only a soldier nothing more, riding through the streets of Stormwind with my partner Gerico Sandwood. Our armoured horses trotted next to each other happily. Each day we had to split up a tavern fight mostly in the Mage area of town, every night we would return to Stormwind Keep and give our report to King Varian himself, he dismissed us and we both began to walk down the hall to our mounts when Varian called me back. 

"Captain Silver Wolf wait" he said. I stopped and turned to Gerico who shrugged and offered no explanation. I walked back, both Varian and I wandered into the garden area. "I need you at my side as my advisor it is said that the Legion may return and with it Illidan and his army" he told me. I was shocked why was he confiding in me. 

"My king I'm just a guard and don't deserve such a position" I replied. 

"I know your history with the legion and especially your connection with Illidan,  I can use your knowledge to my advantage and for battle" he told me.

"I would be honoured" I answered. 

"Also you shall stay in the palace with my son and I, I need you by no side" he finished and began to walk off. 

"One thing Varian" I said and he paused. "Illidan would sooner kill me than trust me" I added. 

"I will not let him hurt you" Varian reassured me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know" I answered. 

"Now go and get your mount and meet me in the courtyard" he told me, so we parted ways and I walked to Gerico who was holding the reins of my steed. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

"It doesn't matter" I replied mounting my steed and then riding back to the Stormwind keep where I saw Varian and his son waiting outside for me. His son looked up at me as if I had two heads. 

"Anduin meet Thalia. She's a night elf" he said crouching next to his son. 

"Nice to meet you" I said crouching next to him and shaking his little hand. 

We walked into the palace and I was shown to my room, it was lavishly decorated something I was not used to, I had left my home of Darnassus a while back to join the guards of Stormwind. I removed my armour getting changed into a black robe laying on the bed and walked out onto my balcony looking out at Stormwind harbour the soft breath dancing through my long purple hair. I decided to wander around the palace, I found myself in the library. 

'So many books!' I thought. My ears twitched as I heard someone join me in the library. "Listen Thalia, if anything happens to me I will need you to take care of my son" he told me. 

"But... Varian nothing will happen" I reassured him. 

"I am going to fight the Legion and you being my most trusted soldier, I need you to stay here and guard my son" he said resting his hand in my shoulder. Every muscle in my body was screaming at me to pull away but I allowed it. 

"Varian my destiny is to fight against the legion! Illidan was one of us once, god my sister and I used to fight over him just like him and his brother fought over us. It sounds like he needs us!" I exclaimed. 

"No you're the only one who I can trust to take care of my son properly, I know he wouldn't calm to harm if you were around" he said as we both walked to the great fire place. I wasn't going to give in I was going to go down fighting not guarding someone's son. "Thalia this is your shot at a normal life and have a family. You've been a loyal recruit ever since you left Darnassus and I refuse to allow you to be lost to those demons" he told me harshly. 

"I respect your choice and your words but Varian I was born a fighter please allow me to use my skills. Remember the Death Knight I told you about?" I paused noticing his nod. "I came out of that okay did I not?" I quizzed him. 

"You have a point" He told me rubbing his chin with his fingers. I could tell he was thinking long and hard about it. 

"You could ask Jaina Proudmoore" I suggested. 

"I'm not risking my son being exposed to the Lich King" He added. 

I looked at my hands running out of beings to suggest, I mean there was Alexia my worgen friend but I wouldn't be surprised if she would be fighting against the Legion with Genn Greymane. The King had followed my gaze down to my hands. 

"What is that?" He inqured. 

I was running a rather smooth stone around in hand, it was opal and had runes inscribed on it. "This?" I inquired holding the stone up. He nodded. "Its a runic stone with power, its for healing but also for warning me if there's any danger about. But a family hand me down" I explained. 

"Perhaps I could have it infused into a Stormwind blade?" He suggested. 

"You would?" I asked a little surprised. He held out his hand for me to place the stone in of course I was a little hesitant looking at him and then looking down at the stone, I was sure I could trust him since he's been nothing but loyal to me, i sighed and gently lay the stone in his hand which he took. "I shall take great care of it, next time you see it, it will be in the  blade of a Stormwind broad sword he then exited leaving me by the fire but he hesitated by the door. 

"You're welcome to browse" Then left. I wandered around looking for books on druidism, but I had no such luck but I was being stupid you can only find those kind of books in Dolanar or Darnassus. I soon became weary and I decided to head back to my chambers. I was stopped half way through the hall way as I saw the door to the armoury and strategy chamber, I was about to wander in when a guard stopped me. 

"That's none of your concern Night Elf!" A guard exclaimed and closed the door in front of me. 

I was a little hurt to say the least I thought I was trusted. I wandered back to my chambers and collapsed on the bed.I was supposed to be apart of this army just as anyone else. But I have to say he was beginning to get a little close to me, I know I can be trusted but I didn't see myself living with the Wrynn family the most important family in Stormwind. I cleared up my armour and put it on the model in the corner of the room, it was alittle dented and had a little blood sprayed onit from the many tavern fights I had to split up in Goldshire, Northshire and sometimes the Redridge mountains. 

I would have to get used to the idea of not being a guard anymore and becoming a soldier of the Stormwind army and serving the Wrynn family, being victorious and not embarrassing myself.


End file.
